The Union of Baltic Republics (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Union of Baltic Republics (Estonian:Balti Vabariikide Liidu, Lithuanian: Baltijos Respublikų Sąjungos, Latvian: Baltijas Republiku Savienības and Russian: Союз Балтийских Республик Soyuz Baltiĭskikh Respublik), commonly known as Baltica, the Baltic Union, (Lithuanian: Baltijos Respublika) Republic of the Baltic or the Baltic Republic; '''is a a politically moderate, federal union, that consists of the remnants of the three Baltic states. It was created in 1969, the separate nations gained independence from the former-USSR after it's collapse and planned on forming a closer a union to ensure the long-term sovereignty and security of the three republics from any nearby re-emergent states of the former-USSR. History '''Doomsday The targets for NATO missiles were at-'' ''See- NATO Targets in the USSR (1962: The Apocalypse). After Doomsday Heavy radioactive fallout, a series of unusual powerful blizzards and a urban dysentery outbreak devastated the region during in the September and October of 1963. Refugees streamed in from north east Poland, Pskov Oblast and Mogolev city, many of whom died in a cholera outbreak at the Kanaus refugee camp in the May and November of 1963. The Lithuanian doctors Viktorija Sembele and Normunds Plegermanis tried to hold the nation togeather. '1965-1969' Fist Contact This was with the Republic of Saaremaa in 1967, Finland in 1968, Kingdom of Sweden in 1969, Denmark in 1971, Pskov SSR in 1972 and Romania in 1973. The Journeys of Discovery 1974-1979 Pskov SSR amicably merged in to the union during 1973. Farming conditions began to improve in the former Baltic states in the mid 1970's. 'The End of Communism' It was pretty abrupt and came after several weeks of strikes and a food riot in Riga on May 2nd, 1980. 1981-1995 '1995-2000' Present day Relations with Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Komi-Kirov, Slovakia and Romania have flourished since 1995. Politics Baltica is a democratic, right wing and nationalistic state. ''National Protectors-'' #Rūta Kupczac 1964-1967 (communist) #Tytteli Hollola 1967-1975 (communist) #Dorota Meilutytė 1965-1970 (communist) #Petras Griškevičius- 1970-1975 (hard line communist) #Rūta Smigrodzka 1975- 1980 (reformist communist) #Ringaudas Songaila 1980- 1987 (hard line communist) #Alicja Smigrodzka 1987-1990 (reformist communist) #Vytautas Landsbergis 1990-2000 (Sąjūdis) #Wila Turku 2000- 2005 (anti-communist) #Dalia Grybauskaitė 2005- 2020 (Independent) Military It has a conscript force of 2,000 and a volunteer force of 5,500. Army 'Weapons' Navy It has 1 armed ice breaker, 1 joint minesweeper/hunter, 1 mine layer and 2 patrol boats. They are all steam powered exsept for the oil driven ice breaker. 'Ships and Wapons' Economy Wind and Water Power 'Bio-fuel' 'Oil shale' It is mined modestly northern Estonia. 'Agriculture' The economy is based on both farming in the south and on hunting red deer, roe deer, elk and wild boar elsware, supplemented by fishing at the many coastal settlements. Much of of the land around Pskov is forested and in these forests roam animals such as red deer, roe deer, elk and wild boar. 'Manufacturing' This is at a low level and covers woodworking, clothes, food canneries and hand tool production. Transport A handful of small steam trains operate between the cites of Pskov, Kanus, Vilnius, Riga, Pärnu and Tallinn. Both horses and sailing vessels are the mane forms of transport in the republic. Education It is mandatory for all 5 to 16 year old. Media Vilnius has had a monthly local newspaper since 1997. A monthly national newspaper has been issued since 2002. Posters are stuck up locally as and when they are needed. Healthcare Lung and skin cancer ceased being a major issue after 1997. Sports Football is the national sport. There are 7 soccer clubs in the nation. The Death Penalty It was finally banned in 1984. Category:USSR Category:Lithuania Category:Latvia Category:Estonia Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Military Category:Cold War Category:Europe Category:Education